


Is it gay to kiss the homies?

by gay_trash_can



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coronavirus, Crack Fic, Fic inspired by a tumblr post, M/M, dean is a dumbass, is it gay to kiss the homies, lets see dean find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_trash_can/pseuds/gay_trash_can
Summary: Dean sees a tweet from the CDC saying that one should refrain from kissing the homies during the pandemic. Cas tries to explain why it doesn’t apply to them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Is it gay to kiss the homies?

(inspired by [this tumblr post](https://maricon-carne.tumblr.com/post/614014812162260992) )

* * *

Dean was looking at his phone, reading over the tweet for the 5th time:

_ Please refrain from kissing the homies goodnight  _ _ \- the CDC _

He was angry. Really angry. Why is the government out here limiting his favorite past times? First gay marriage, now this? (But it’s not gay cause its the homies, Dean isn’t gay. He makes sure to wear socks). What is he gonna do now? 

He quickly thinks of a solution—pick up a chair and smash it against the wall (the Winchester TM way of dealing with emotions). It works—for only a few seconds. Dean was halfway through picking up another chair to break, when Cas walked in. He must have heard the commotion.

“I heard the commotion,” said Cas. “What’s going on? Why is the chair broken?”

_ Ahh, Cas. Castiel. The very homie in question.  _

“I was scrolling through twitter, and happened to come across this tweet from the CDC. Here, look.” Dean gave Cas his phone.

Cas read aloud, “‘Please refrain from kissing the homies goodnight.’ Yes, I see.”

“Doesn’t this just coil your blood? How are you not angered by this?!” Dean exclaimed.

Cas tried to respond, “Well, this doesn’t really affect us, for a number of reasons. First— wait, did you say “coils my blood?” 

“Yeah, that’s the expression,” said Dean, confidently.

“No, it’s ‘boils’. How would blood even coil?” 

Dean tried to defend himself, “I don’t know. Put it in a mold. Add some gelatin. Why would you cook blood? It’s not a potato.” 

“Whatever. We’re getting off topic. Back to the tweet and why you’re wrong about this. First, this only applies to kissing goodnight. Nothing in this tweet prohibits kissing during the day.” Cas explained.

“Wait, so it’s ok to kiss you during the day, but not at night. Disappointing, but I guess I can try live with that :-(“ Dean said, somehow managing to verbally say “:-(“

“You can kiss me any time, Dea, you know that. And on to my second point. We’re in quarantine. Together. That means we don’t have to distance ourselves from each other. Notice how you and I are standing less than a foot away from each other? We’re exempt.”

“Oh. I, uh, didn’t notice I was standing so close” Dean started to back away.

“It’s okay Dean, you know I’m not big on personal space anyway,” Cas reassured.

Dean walked back forward, and Cas resumed talking.

“The 3rd, and most important reason this tweet doesn’t bother me, is because I think of you as more than just a ‘homie’,” Cas stated, air quotes and all.

“Wait, for real?” Dean asked?

“Yes, Dean, honestly. Have you ever noticed how all those times we kiss, I’m not wearing socks?”

“I never bothered to check… Wait, since you weren’t wearing socks any of those times, does that mean it was actually gay?!”

“Dean, I hate to break it to you, but tenderly holding and kissing a guy while you both fall to sleep together in the same bed is gay, whether you’re wearing socks or not.”

“Wait, does this mean I’m gay?!” 

“Gay, bisexual— yeah, I’m pretty sure it does.” Cas responded.

“Can I uh… maybe test it out?” Dean asked.

“How?”

“Can I kiss you?’ 

“Of course, dean.” 

And so Dean stepped forward and kissed Cas, and Cas kissed him back—neither of them wearing socks. And it was just as amazing, maybe even more so than usual. It was tender and gentle and filled every soft emotion that he didn’t even think there were names for.

Dean eventually broke the kiss, and gave his results of the test. “Definitely not straight,”

“I already assumed that much.” Cas replied. 

“I can’t believe I thought of you as just ‘one of the homies’. I guess I was acting a little stupid.”

“A little stupid? Dean, you broke one of our chairs over a tweet from the Center for Disease Control.”

“Wait, that’s what the ‘D’ stands for?” Dean said, surprised.

“Yeah. What did you think it stood for?” Cas inquired.

“... dick”

“Why the fuck would the government have an agency called the “Center for Dick Control” in charge of handling the respiratory coronavirus?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying that much attention to it.”

Cas was just about done. “Sometimes I think you have one brain cell in that head of yours. What do you even use it for?”

“Loving you?” Dean hoped that it was an acceptable answer, because he knows that brain cell is actually used to think about food.. but Cas was a snack though, so it’s not actually a lie.

“Okay, I’ll accept that.” Cas pulled him in for another kiss, and Dean leaned in, deepening it. He could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I’ve written and published, so I hope it’s okay. I saw the post on tumblr and thought of a Fanfic idea, and realized that the only way to get it was if I wrote it myself, so here it is. I hope everyone is at least doing okay during this quarantine, and to any essential workers out there, that you are brave for going out and doing what you do, and I’m sorry you have to endure this. Well I guess that’s it for notes. I hope you enjoyed the fic :-)


End file.
